Under One Ceiling
by fictionalfact
Summary: Athrun, the next president of his father's company and Cagalli, a poor citizen struggling to live contentedly. But he found himself under her mercy when certain circumstances turn the tables around.
1. To Survive A Change

**disclaimer: **gundam seed and everything revolving about it is not mine.

**A/N:** finally! my brains had finally produced an acceptable idea...and came up with this..my first AthrunxCagallistory! and so bear with me. i also would like to say i'm terribly sorry that my story _My Anti-Depressant_ will have a little overdue...maybe update it one of this days this week... i've been balancing myself all throughout this week and still can't get into the mood to write the next chapter for that one. but this ONE, i really should write it down or else, it will go out of this little skull.

so, without further delay, here goes...

* * *

**UNDER ONE CEILING**

fictionalfact

**Task #1: To Survive a Change**

* * *

"Age?"

"24."

"Start working for the corporation?"

"Two years and eight months."

"And the headaches started to occur?"

A pause. "I guess just three weeks ago…yes, right, about three weeks."

"I see."

Mu La Flaga, appointed as the new counselor of the corporation, nodded. His fingers crawled its way to his chin and obliviously started scratching it as if his mind's traveling to some deep cogitation. He flipped a paper here and there, scanning and placing it aside, like it was of no use. His lips pursed in thought.

Athrun leaned from the other side of the wooden desk. "So? Do you have any recommendations more effective than those I mentioned earlier? I've tried four brands prescribed by four elite doctors and yet after a while, all of them seemed to lose its efficacy on me." He settled back on the soft cushions and waited expectantly for his answer.

The counselor only nodded his head. "Well Mr. Zala, may I ask you, when was the last time you went out?"

Silence.

A corner of his lip twitched. "Pardon me?"

"When was the last time you went out?" he repeated but the handsome young man continued staring at him witlessly. He looked upwards and sighed inwardly. "You know, going out, merrymaking or just spending the entire day doing nothing but pigging-out. Just about anything youngsters fritter their time to. You, of all people, should know that…since you're only 24."

A smile slowly spread across his face, replacing the impertinent sneer. "Oh. I understand. But I don't have time for those…" and paused, his brain juggling for the _most_ appropriate words, "…those activities youngsters fritter their time to. I employed here, in my father's corporation, not to waste it away in some ludicrous endeavors but to be admirable enough to become the next in line for the presidency."

And with that, he released a chuckle. "It's very unheard of."

Mu smiled testily. "Ah…I get it. I heard about it as well. President Zala is currently under provision after that stroke he had so he's taking a long vacation. He will announce his choice for a candidate to the board and if all agrees, that person will take his seat for the mean time. Am I right?"

Athrun only smiled. His bright emerald eyes glanced at the wall clock.

'I'm wasting my time here.'

Finally the man took his pen and started scribbling something from a notepad. "Here," he said and handed the paper where a list of peculiar words were glaring back at him.

"Huh? What's this?" Athrun frowned. "Strums? Jack in a Box? The Metrobar? Is this some kind of a joke?"

The other man grinned. "That's just a few. Why don't you go there, relax, drink and have fun. I assure you, after that, those migraine's gone."

Athrun eyed him. "This is insane," and stood up. "I need advisement not some kind of gibberish. But thank you for your time." He was about to close the door when his phone started ringing. "Yes. I already signed the papers and please recheck the files I gave you just this morning…"

From inside the room, the blonde man could only sigh. "Sometimes even the smartest is the densest."

------------

"WAAAH!" Cagalli pressed her fist on her cheeks. "I just hate Friday morning duties! And this…" gesturing at the shabby, enormous, ridiculous bulk of head of the restaurant's famous trademark: an unknown animal that is between a chicken and a penguin, "…is the ULTIMATE reason of all!"

Miriallia patted her co-worker's back and gave a reassuring smile. "Now, now. It won't bethat bad once you're inside the costume. And hey, it will be a lot of fun! You'll get to interact with the children."

Cagalli glared at the huge yellow eyes of the costume. "That's the ONE I completely fear!"

The last time she went inside that costume, she managed to stay alive the long hours of running, hiding, and just surviving the various attacks of those little angelic children. And when the night was over, she could no longer get up from the floor. She was murdered right inside that hideous mascot!

Miriallia peeked from the curtains and called, "Boss is here! Hurry up and get inside those!"

With no other way out, she unzipped the furry bodice and went inside the stuffy costume.

"Please pray for me, Mir."

------------

"So what happened?" Nicol asked as soon as Athrun appeared from the doorway.

He smiled weakly. "Don't ask. I don't see why they even hired that man." His hands went over to his desk and started looking at the papers. "So what's for today?"

Nicol looked at the palm pilot in his hand. "You will have a breakfast-lunch with the stock manager. That will be…at exactly fifteen minutes away."

Athrun glanced at the watch on his table. "I better be get going," and lunged for his jacket. "Take care of the rest ok?"

"Count on it."

------------

**_After two long hours..._**

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" she wailed and dashed at the other side of the long table. Her big paws or whatever-the-hell-you-want-to-call-it hands gripped the side of the table trying to keep her from falling. She glanced at the other side where seven little kids were smirking and laughing devilishly at her.

"When did they ever say kids are like little angels? Obviously, right now, they are not!"

Mir and Ahmed dashed to save her, each taking hold of a kid's arm but it seems like they're of no match. 'There are seven of them! For god's sake!' As she predicted, a little scrawny boy got loose and started chasing after her. She quickly left her ground as another one joined the boy. "I can't take this anymore! I'm going out of here!"

"Wait! Cagalli! You cannot!" Mir called after her but her eyes only focused on the wide doors and flung them open.

"I'm free!" but her victory was short lived as the two boys went out of the restaurant as well.

"Go get her!" the taller one yelled and soon the rest followed.

She run down the sidewalk and glanced behind her as six—no, now seven kids were fast gaining on her. "Excuse me! Get out of my way! I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she yelled and several citizens turned to stop as a running mascot pursued by seven kids pass by.

And as she turned around a corner, her big head collided with a post, sending her flailing and landing on the asphalt pavement. "Ouch. That…hurts." Loud cheers and laughter soon encircled her.

"We won guys! The victory is on us!" someone said and the others cheered. "HIP HIP HOORAY!" and this was repeatedly shouted on and on until it almost sounded like a broken speaker.

Cagalli groaned. "I'm really going to get all of you for this...once I get out of this..."

And that was her last words as seven kids dived on top of her and started bouncing. She could feel her world crushing down and being stomped by children. 'I wish Mir and Ahmed will get here fast.'

"Hey. You're hurting Mr. Penguin." A voice interrupted her thoughts and the bouncing as well.

"It's not Mr. Penguin, its Mr. Chicken," a little girl protested.

"No, it's Mr. Penguin!" a boy remarked. "It has those floppy wings."

"No it's not! It's Mr. Chicken!" and soon, a fight was insured over the unknown identity of the said-mascot.

A man's voice laughed. "But we should not make fun of it…that is totally wrong."

"But it looks stupid!" the chubby boy yelled.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Cagalli, still lying on the pavement, said but her voice turned into a muffled reply. "And hello, I'm still here, down here." She tried to move but her body only groaned inside the mascot. She gritted her teeth.

"Well." Her savior paused. "But it's still breathing and alive so we should respect it. What if you're the one inside the costume? What will you feel then?"

The kids went silent until the little girl starts crying. "Sorry for me!" she muttered. The boy who was declaring it was Mr. Penguin also replied, "It will be hard to play around."

"That's right. So why don't we help him up." And the next thing Cagalli knew, she was being lifted from the pavement by several hands. Then a pair of bright emerald eyes faced hers. "Are you all right in there?"

Mesmerized by her savior, she could only nod. Somewhere down the street a man wearing a black suit broke the silence. "Master, your father called! The meeting for the announcement will be today!"

He waved back. "Ok," turning to them, "so take care of Mr. Penguin or Chicken ok?" The suddenly turned angels nodded their heads. Cagalli stared open-mouth at them. "Yeah right," she mumbled.

Then he smiled at her. "Thanks," came her muffled reply.

"Don't mention it." He bid good bye and crossed the street. The man who yelled a while ago opened the door of a sleek black car for him and he was gone.

"Cool." The tall boy muttered as the car disappeared around a turn.

------------

"The board and I had finally decided and agreed to my choice." Patrick Zala loomed at the front of the long mahogany table, gazing at each of them. "He will take over my position until my health regains."

From the middle, Athrun waited with bated breath. There was no other his father will trust enough but his only son and he has proven, even for a short time, that he's deserving enough to be the next president. And, only a Zala could have such honor as to be next in line for the position. His father and the board will surely select him.

"And we've decided that…" Athrun closed his eyes as Patrick Zala paused. "That Gilbert Dullindal will be my replacement."

Athrun blinked, wide-eyed. 'WHAT?' his mind screamed at him. 'But…that couldn't be! He was sure it would be him!' His questioning gaze met his father's. "You will give him the same respect as you gave me. My leave will be this weekend. That's all for now."

Athrun waited until everyone was out of the room and confronted his father. "What is the meaning of this? You let Gilbert take your place? But that man is intolerable!"

"I don't want to hear any of your complaints. The decision is final." His father still sitting at the head chair said and closed his eyes.

Athrun clenched his fist. He was about to go when his father's words stopped him. "And I already settled your engagement with Meer Campbell. I want you to go meet her and talk about it."

He twirled around, anger raging in his eyes. "What? You want me to _marry_ her? I don't even know the girl!"

"It's for the company and your own good."

"Don't ever dictate what's good for me."

Patrick Zala rose from his seat. "And don't you ever raise your voice to your father! What I want you to do, you will do! Whether you like it or not! UNDERSTAND?"

He looked at the polished floor with disdain. "No. I don't"

His father glared. "Well if you don't, better try not calling yourself my son!" Athrun gazed up and leveled his father's glare. "I guess I will," and with that, he stomped off.

------------

**_before closing time..._**

"YOU ARE FIRED!" their boss said for the tenth time.

And for the tenth time Cagalli yelled, "WHAT!" she glared at him. "You cannot fire me! It's not my fault those kids will go after chasing me! I was just trying to escape that's why I went out of the restaurant! What if you're the one inside that stupid mascot? Let's see if you can survive!"

Two lines appeared on the man's forehead as his nose started to exhale fumes of heat. "Who's the boss here Cagalli?"

That stopped her. "You are."

"So if I said that you are fired, you _are_ fired! Do I make myself clear?"

"But you _can't_fire me!"

The boss waved his hand and two guards came. "I have enough of this. Take her away." Each took her arms and dragged her out of the office.

"FINE! I can carry myself from here!" she shook their hands off her and stormed out of the door, looking flushed as ever. But she held her chin high. "That old man!" she mumbled and went to get her things.

"I'm sorry Cagalli," Mir appeared beside her.

She forced a smile. "Don't worry. Sooner or later, I will have a new job again. Besides," glancing at the horrible mascot, "I'm finally free of that thing. Well, bye for now!" and she left, but deep down, frustrations and hopelessness were circulating her entire system. She needed to find a new job—fast!

Her head was swarming into a cycle of thoughts concerning jobs, bills to pay, and miracles. She gazed up the black night sky, now enveloped by a cluster of stars, and released a deep sigh. The last time she looked for a job, it took her TWO weeks. "And I have to pay my rent for the apartment," she muttered and when her thoughts finally got the best of her, she flung her hands to the heavens in defeat.

"WHAT WILL I DO? I NEED A MIRACLE!"

And a sudden rustling broke her sentiments. There, hidden among the bushes in front of her apartment, sprawled a young man…drunk and bruised. She took a step closer and gasped.

"I don't believe this!"

* * *

**A/N:** And that person is…...suspense suspense! i also added Ahmed and Mu in the story, even if their part is not long here, there are certain reasons. but i have to say, Mu fit that part quite well. hahah...but cant imagine him playing that part... uh did i made myself clear? nevermind, anyway i do hope you like it. because a story is nothing without its readers! so just send in your reviews. well enough of my nonsense blabbing...got to catch some sleep. and take care! its friday the 13th! whahahah!

**fictionalfact** signing off.


	2. To Welcome A Stranger

**A/N:** thanks for the support, for dropping by, and for having the patience to wait for this lazy dont-know-if-frustrated-or-what writer finish her story.and thank you for the reviews you've sent for the first chapter. thank you very much!

all right...enough of these sentiments, on with the story. hope you'll like it.

******

* * *

**

UNDER ONE CEILING

fictionalfact

**Task #2: To Welcome a Stranger**

* * *

One shaky step.

Another one.

And a third.

And finally, she was beside the unconscious man lying on the cold asphalt of the street. A nearby post was emitting the only source of light for her to clearly distinguish those familiar features that had once appeared before her. A face that could almost resemble to whatever beautiful god you could name of helping a dumb looking mascot out of a little predicament with children.

She froze.

An intake of breath was caught between her esophagus and lungs as a sudden movement was made by the lying figure. But then again, it went passive and back to its unconscious state, his chest heaving there and then.

Cagalli stooped down and scrutinized the disheveled man.

All right, he still looked pretty darn good-looking and undoubtedly smelled of alcohol. But aside from that, there were bruises on his face and dried blood on his arms and neck. A part of his obviously evident expensive suit was torn, ruined and stained by dirt and blood. From the looks of it, he had been drinking, then was beaten, robbed and out cold. She turned to look about her, down the street and then back again to the lying figure.

No breathing human, other than them, was in sight.

"What should I do? Why's there no one when you need them the most?" she mumbled and frowned at the man. She doesn't have those mini high-tech phones to call the hospital, police or just anyone to help her from this dilemma. She bit her lower lip and pondered hard.

And at length, a decision was made.

"Well, since you helped me then, I guess it's my turn now." With that, she took hold of his arms and dragged him towards the dimly lit driveway and to the front doors of the old building. She hurriedly went inside a vacant elevator, pushed the number three button and dragged him to her floor. At long last, the door to her place appeared into view when a sudden movement down the hall sent warning bells in her head.

"Who's in there?"

Hearing the familiar voice of the landlady, she quickly thrust the man inside the door, closed it and stood still just as the landlady came into view. She prepared a smile. The landlady, as what the other borders of the building told her, sure has a big mouth and since things were unstable at the moment, it will be best if no one knows about the current situation—yet.

"I thought there's someone else in here," the owner said and glanced at her door. "You're with someone else?"

She forced the smile to grow even bigger and shook her head "Nope. Just by myself."

"Hmm." The lady frowned. "Must be imagining things. Getting old sure has its draw backs," and sighed. Then her face lit up again. "Anyway, I'll be downstairs. Call me if something unusual happens because you never know…"

Cagalli felt her face paled for a split second and smiled weakly. "Oh. Yeah. Sure thing. No problem." The lady turned to leave.

Bang.

A crash.

Then a cough.

And another one.

"Uh-oh."

Cagalli could feel her entire body being thrown into a freezer as the coughing sound coming from the closed door filled the air. She grasped her neck as the landlady turned to look at her. "You see I have a cold this morning then suddenly develop into a cough," and she made her own coughing feat. "I really hope I won't get a high fever after this."

"Now, now. You've been working day and night Cagalli. I think its time for you to get some rest," the landlady replied and retreated her steps. "If you want I could get some medicine for you downstairs."

Cagalli cringed. The last thing she wanted was to have her come back up again. She flung a hand, signaling the landlady to stop. "No, no. I'll be perfectly fine. I think I have some medicines inside," she said. "By tomorrow, I'll be ok."

Her eyebrows quirked undoubtedly but finally she nodded. "All right. Just call me ok? Now get some rest."

Cagalli nodded in return. "Good night."

And as the sound of her footsteps disappeared, Cagalli leaned on the wall and made a deep sigh. THAT almost got her. When she finally bolted her doors open, the young man was now shivering so violently, sending her thoughts into frenzy. She raced around the small space of her home and looked for something useful: more blankets, a glass of water, medicine, a thermometer, clean towels, and a pail of water. Then she gathered her strength, carried and laid him on her bed.

"WHAT—39 degrees…this is bad," she placed the thermometer aside and stared worriedly at the man. "What have you gotten yourself into?" she asked. But of course, the young man could only offer an eerie silence.

The forgotten foul smell reached her nose. Cagalli wrinkled her nose then winced as she came up with the only decision of what to do next. "Ok. This is it. You just stay unconscious young man or else—" and a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

She began unbuttoning his shirt then took off his pants. She dipped one of the towels into the water and started cleaning him.

"Stay focus," she told herself and, as much as her strength willed her to, avoided looking at those finely sculptured chest. "You sure have everything you know—the looks, the money," she thought out loud. "I wonder what had happened to you back there. Your family must've been looking for you by now…"

Cagalli stopped.

The young man stirred and let out a dry cough. Instantly, she grabbed the glass of water and carefully laid it to his lips. He started mumbling something but "Hungry…" was the only word she clearly understood. She then took the bowl of soup she had prepared, thank goodness it smelled edible, and gave him a spoonful.

"Nice." The man murmured. "Thank you." After that, his eyelids drooped and fell to sleep once again.

Cagalli placed the glass and bowl aside; a thousand emotions were swirling within her. "You're welcome," was all she could say as she continued staring at him drifting off to sleep on her bed.

------------

"Where the heck am I?"

That was the first thought that registered into Athrun's brain as the beige ceiling appeared before him. Then his senses snapped as realization settled and he scrambled to a sitting position which only gave him painful sensations all over his body. He fell back to the pillows and sighed.

"Where the heck am I? What happened?" he muttered once again but this time, a hint of frustration was clearly evident. And, as if to answer his question, a stir sent his attention to the side of the bed. There, sitting on the floor with the rest of her upper body leaning on the side of the bed, was the girl he saw the other day. She was sleeping deeply, still undisturbed even from his sudden outbursts. A soft smile slowly spread itself on his lips.

"Now what…" his eyes surveyed the small bedroom and saw a digital clock on top of a cabinet. It says **4:23 a.m.** "Still early."

He lay back on the bed and pondered hard on what to do next. Suddenly, he felt rather uncanny. _Something was wrong_. He looked at himself and saw bandages covering some parts of his body. But that was not it. He was wearing some kind of pajamas—a pink one with smiling hearts all over the cotton print. It certainly was _not_ his! This could only be…

And his glance fell to the sleeping girl.

"_No way_." He felt his cheeks were burning red-hot as another realization surfaced. "No way," he repeated. Then, as if to further mark its point, he caught glimpsed of his dark trousers and jacket folded on top of a chair.

He chuckled. "You sure one brave lady—and a very bold one."

Then, more at ease now, he decided to stay for a while and wait until she wakes up. After that, he could thank his way; pay for whatever he damaged or for her time and kindness. Then he could leave with no strings attached. He would go to his car and—he slapped his forehead as the thought processed itself. "Damnit. I forgot. I don't have a car now."

Well, he'll just call home and—and now, he winced. "Oh yeah. How can I forget? I was exiled."

Athrun pondered hard for a little while, until all thoughts jumbled and ordered him to give in. He decided, for the first time, to set things aside and let whatever-come-what-may be done. Casting another glance at the blonde haired girl, he let himself be willed to sleep.

**------------**

**8:42 a.m.**

Cagalli bolted as soon as her eyes grazed upon the numbers on her old digital clock. She scrambled to her feet and winced as taut muscles and cut off circulation assaulted her body. "Nice. Just plain nice."

She stretched and her amber eyes glazed as it surveyed the slumbering man on her bed. She smiled. After taking a quick shower, she dressed herself with comfy jeans and sweater, searched for a piece of paper in her jungle desk drawer and wrote him a note.

Counting the money left in her pocket, she calculated a few equations and tossed the fair amount beside the note. "That will do."

With one final glance, she left her place.

Her eyes glimmered with determination. "And now, prepare for the battlefield Cagalli Yula Attha."

------------

A breath was expelled and the light ended where the street bends. It was night yet again, a night of wishful thinking that somehow life could be a little fair. Her footsteps slowed as the brick building to the right came to view. A few lights were still on from different floors but all in all, the place was bathe in darkness.

Cagalli sighed.

She was exhausted, too exhausted to even feel a little frustrated on how the day turned out. She FAILED to find a decent job. Who would even hire a girl with no high school or college diplomas? That's the fact uneducated people faced here in this world. They were flung to do dirty jobs and were paid less. They were impelled to poverty with no other choice. Why? Because of selfish money eating individuals who can't get their hands satisfied. Because of greediness, selfishness and the unending mediocrity in this world. That's why!

And another sigh.

Contentment. That was all she ever wished. To live peacefully, to eat three times a day and to enjoy life as it is. Luxury? Money? Pleasures? She doesn't need that. To live a contented life was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed. But—

As the key fused with the hinges of the lock, a soft click was heard and the door opened. The room was dark and silent as she closed the door behind her.

But…who says life is fair anyway? It never was.

She let herself fall to the floor and for the first time, accept defeat. "My savings is starting to drip out. And it's too embarrassing to ask for help or even stay at the orphanage again. I am really on my own." Cagalli bit her lower lip. "I just wish I knew where home is."

Her head fell to her curled knees and tears were about to roll down when a rustling broke her sentiments. She brushed those tears aside and looked up.

"I've been waiting for you." It was the rich guy. His emerald eyes pierced through the darkness and into hers. She could feel her whole body tingle as those eyes swam her face. He smiled. "Welcome home."

Cagalli smiled. "Yeah. Home. I am…" and her smile faded. She scrambled to her feet. "Wait a second! Just wait a second here! What the heck are you still doing here in MY house? I've written a note for you! And I even left a few bills so that you can leave and just..." she gestured towards the door, "just go away and you know, live. And here you are? Welcome home? A heck of a nerve you've got there. So? Anything to explain?"

His smile widened. "Just calm down, all right? Take a deep breath."

Cagalli glared. "I should notify the police or something…" but anyway, she obliged.

When her steaming look disappeared, he went to the kitchen, well to the little kitchen that is if you desired to describe it politely, and busied himself with something. "Sit there and wait, ok?"

Cagalli took a seat, her eyes narrowing in curiosity and hesitation. "If you plan to do something, you'll regret ever setting foot here. In case you want to know, I'm a real expert in knife handling and so-so in wrestling and gun shooting."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Then he walked beside her with a plate filled with steaming teriyaki and rice ball. "Here you go. My specialty."

Her heart softened. "No poison here or anything huh?"

With a mocking face, "Oh, that hurts!" He took the chair opposite from hers and stared as she greedily gobbled the food. He grinned. "Glad you like it. I'm sorry if I scared you back there. I just wanted to thank you personally you see and decided to cook you something in return."

"Delicious! But you don't seem to be the type who can cook great food though."

"Well, thanks for the compliment." Then his face turned serious. "I don't know what will happen to me if you didn't come. I owe you my life."

Cagalli looked up and genuinely smiled for the first time ever since the day had begun. "I know you will also do the same if I were in that situation. We're just even now."

_We're just even now?_ Wait. That voice… Those eyes… His own eyes narrowed and she almost cringed. Then his face suddenly got these weird transformations: 1) eyes widening, eyeballs nearly bulging out of its socket, 2) mouth opening and closing, as in continually and 3) face shaking while lifting an accusing finger at her. "You mean to say…" his voice trailed as those emeralds neared, scrutinizing her every move, her very face. His back straightened and smiled.

"Ooooh. I remember. Of course, the Chicken-Penguin Mascot, huh?"

She flushed and hastily went back to her food. Those emerald eyes were making her uneasy. "Whatever. Just as I said, you helped me, I helped you. So what's your plan? Are you going back to your home now?"

Suddenly, there was a change in those emerald eyes. "I don't know."

"Well, if you ask me, you should go home now. Your family must've been looking for you."

And those eyes darkened. "I doubt that."

Cagalli noticed all of these. "So…"

"So?"

She shrugged. "Where are you going now?"

And silence enveloped the room.

Cagalli snickered. "Don't tell me you're planning to stay here."

And silence...

Those amber eyes narrowed once again and then widened. "Whoa. No way mister. No way! I simply can't let you stay here. See, I have a _small_ space and I can't afford to have another person here with me. I AM IN DEBT! I have no money, no work and maybe, one of these days, no place! You'll just be a burden. Go! Find someone else."

She finished her meal.

He rose from his seat and went to get his things. "Well, it's such a shame. I was just about to tell you I have this bank account and I could help you or lend you a hand in things… But…" he shrugged. "Thanks for letting me stay."

A thousand decisions were having a circusdance inside her head. She shook her head, shut her eyes tight and heaved a deep sigh. "Ok. Ok. Ok. I'll let you stay."

He grinned.

"BUT—on one condition. I want you to do what I say, clean my place, and work."

His brow creased. "What's that? Be your slave or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course mister hotshot. Whatever synonym you want to name it. I am the boss here and I own this place. It's rightful for me to claim my rights. Have any problem with that? You can go if you want."

Sighing inwardly, he shrugged. "No."

Cagalli smiled triumphantly. "Well, it's settled then. Welcome home!"

* * *

hope you liked it! just tell me what you think.that's all for now. take care everyone.

**fictionalfact** signing off.


	3. To Find A Job

**A/N: **um sorry for the long wait but just as i had promised in my profile, i updated this first week of May (smiles cheekily) and sorry i only replied to your reviews just now since i didnt have enough time last month. but now, i can dutifully continue my work...that is until i got another writer's block. and i also changed the title...for the THIRD time. (sighs) i guess i am not content with the last one. but i guess this one fits the story well...

**To Justsome1: **wow...i never caught that part. (hehe) yup, good point. thanks for telling me about that.

so everyone, in the last chapter, i added a paragraph to explain how Athrun learn to realize it was Cagalli who's inside the Chicken-Penguin mascot.

and please feel free to review and share your thoughts after reading this chapter. your opinions and criticism (if any) mean a lot and helps the writers to continue on. so enough of my babbling and lets get to the story...

**

* * *

**

UNDER ONE CEILING

fictionalfact

**Task #3: To Find a Job**

**

* * *

**

"That's nice, very nice. Do it again. Yes. Now."

Then the little doll version of the blue-haired Athrun grinned wickedly, his hands wiping, molding and swirling, doing his crazy magic ploy. In a puff of smoke, a large bun suddenly appeared, just as she had commanded him to. Following successively, bowls of hot ramen noodles materialized, making her mouth water than ever. She wanted to engulf all of them in a blink.

But of course this is just a dream and not all wonderful dreams last. The hotshot mister she had welcomed in her place had cooked dinner last night and boy, was he that great in cooking! She couldn't imagine that a stiff looking young man like him could have some talent and to think it would be cooking. Ha. I just can't believe my luck! A household taker and a cook! All in one package! Damn good luck that was!

Then a part of her suddenly dreaded the coming realization that will ensure any minute now. But looking at the delicious foods the little Athrun had miraculously made wanted her to linger more. But of course no one can escape reality. And so—

1…

2…

3...

Here goes.

**RIIIIIIINNNNNGG**

Her bedside old-aged digital clock blasted off cracking her aching head into two. She reached a hand and flung it down the floor, adding another dent on its side. It instantly shut, she grinned in approval, taking her back to the quietness of the place and under the covers. "Now that's good." She was about to snuggle down the warm cushions when a thought crossed mind. She remembered setting the alarm a little early so as to get her back to the road and find a damn job again. A sigh. Life is a bit cruel indeed.

Pulling the covers, she sat up and gave a big yawn. Her eyes roamed the little space called her room and her mouth immediately fell. The old clothes that blanketed the floor almost like a carpet was nowhere in sight. The papers and books on her study table were placed on the shelves and drawers where they rightfully belong. The shoes scattered under the cabinet was now arrange—no, not only arranged but _lined_ in rows! **What the hell is going on in here?**

Not minding to change into something that might cover less skin, since she's only wearing skimpy shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt, she burst out of her room and once again, her mouth fell. She was hit by a terribly HUGE transformation…and only in one night. Yup, ONE freaking night.

The sofa that she remembered pulling out into a sleep-on bed was back to its place. The sink was free from the towering dishes she had constantly reprimanded herself of washing later on. The chairs were moved and placed into a neatly courteous way. Again, thrown things were put aside. The damn table was neat, not a trace of stains. Every corner was swept and every _little_ thing that _can't _be even seen was cleaned and carefully stacked to its rightful place. Well, in short, the place was so goddamn neat.

Conclusion: No remnants of humanity can be seen.

She wanted to faint.

"Who in the hell did these?" her voice was laced with venom and spite.

Of course she would love to have someone clean her place and all…but not this freaking neat! It looks like human existence had never passed her precious little home.

Then the villain appeared.

The door to the bathroom burst open, revealing a rather too fresh out-of-the-shower looking blue haired man with only a white towel wrapped around, covering his lower parts. His chest firm and strong, glistened from the after shower droplets. His blue hair was wild above him, looking soft and sexy. He looked like one of those seductive jocks in the movies wherein they made their grand entrance. And with his hair covering his eyes, he busily pushed it back with his fingers, completing the move and saving her from total humiliation when a blush crept across her cheeks in seeing his sculpturally defined chest. She had to swallow a gasp along with it. Good heavens.

Then her senses hit. She raised an accusing finger at him. "You. What are _you_ doing?"

Athrun looked up and saw a fuming blonde, her face paling and paling every passing second. An eyebrow rose, "Took a shower."

She felt she's going to have a heart attack anytime soon. "Then stop displaying yourself. Go back to the bathroom and get yourself dress maniac!"

He eyed her quizzically, followed her gaze which rolled up and down from his face then to his feet. He smirked. "Oh. I get it. But your bathroom is too small. I can't move around that well."

"And what do you mean you _got _it?" Then her paling face took a glow and went red. "Well sorry for being poor but let me remind you, this is your choice buddy. So just get back there and finish up. Wear something and I mean it. I'm next all right?"

Seeing he cannot argue especially to the woman of the house, he shrugged. "If that makes you comfortable," and went back in with his used clothes.

She let out a breath. "Damn jackass." Then suddenly a thought passed her mind. She run to him and blocked his way. "Wait a minute!" She braced herself, ordering her eyes not to look at anything but his face and continued more of a whisper, "Do you have…you know…anything to wear?" Then her eyes traveled down. "I mean besides that."

Those brilliant emeralds swam her face for a second, looking hesitant and thoughtful. "I…don't think…"

"Then what are you planning to do in there without telling me you don't have anything?" she almost screamed. Both of her hands were gripping each side of the door frame, looking like a monster about to swallow his prey in one gulp.

Athrun gaped at her and gave a sigh. "I got uncomfortable wearing this," and both of them looked at the clothes in his hand, a pink pajama with printed smiling hearts all over them. Then she remembered. She had clothed him with that pajama yesterday, the day she found him in the streets. "And so I suddenly got the urge to take a shower. There's no problem in that right."

"Of course there is," she barked and left him there, went to her room, searched for something and came up with a large-enough-for-his-size black t-shirt with a print saying "Holler Me" and the most loosely fit pants she could find. She run back to him and shoved the said items. "There, wear those. It's large enough to fit you."

He glared at it.

"Stop staring at it like that ok. There's no pinky girlie fabric in there," and consequently, shoved him inside.

She leaned on the door and heard the faint rustling of clothing. "I guess big changes have to be made around here," she mumbled, looking around her now thoroughly organized room and sighed. "And I mean BIG changes."

------------

He squirmed. These clothes are giving him the creeps! The full length mirror standing on one side of the room clearly told him how disgusting he looked. Plain black shirt with print and street jeans. Yup, he's not going to live long. ARGH! If only I had brought a baggage of clothes with me when I had gladly permitted myself to get drunk then these shouldn't be happening!

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he walked to the sofa and dropped down, the ache on his back he got from sleeping on the oldest sofa he had ever seen made its presence known. He grimaced. Living in luxury all your life sure has its drawbacks I supposed.

The door to her room suddenly burst open. Like the way he had seen her yesterday, she was wearing her usual outfit: shirt and pants. With this attire, she almost looked like a boy to him. Then her gaze traveled to his and smiled slyly. "Wow, looking good in those huh?"

This brought another frown on his face. He said, laced with sarcasm, "Really. But thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop the spoiled brat look all right. Since you're going to live here, then start getting used to anything." She walked beside the sofa, towering above him with her hands on each side of her waist. "Ok, let me set the rules here. Like we had agreed on, first, you will obey my every command. Second, I don't want to hear any complaints. Third, always cover yourself."

His eyes narrowed. "Always _cover_ myself?"

This made her glare. Her fists balled beside her as she hissed, "I mean it lad. I don't want you displaying your oh-my-perfectly-built body around my house and of course around me."

Emerald eyes glinted. He couldn't contain it any longer. This girl is quite something.

"Ooookay."

She frowned. "What?"

And he burst out laughing. "Nothing." This brought a bright crimson on her face. He flung his hands in complete surrender. "I agree, I agree all right. Now let's get going."

And so they left, she trailing behind, glaring ominously at his back.

The houses speed about them in a blur as he uncomfortably huddled and was literally sandwiched against the fast-growing pack of passengers inside the bus. On his right side, Cagalli stood, a hand tightly gripping the bar overhead. Behind her, a guy with wild dreadlocks was discreetly pushing his way through, body pushing and immediately, he could sense the guy's other motive. He nudged her, gripped her arm and swapped places.

As he'd expected, her eyes narrowed. "What's your problem?"

He merely shrugged, now eying the guy who had sensed the change a little intently. He got the message and scrambled to the other side.

Cagalli frowned. "Stop glaring like that."

Huh?

"You're frightening me you know."

Oh. Is that so? I guess the Zala's gene is stronger than I thought. He gave her a smile and settled on staring out the windows as downtown and its soaring buildings came to view. Strange. It looked so different from where I'm standing. Or maybe, I was the one who looked different. Hmm.

As soon as they had bounded out the bus, Cagalli dragged him to the nearest restaurant around. He sat on a chair as she handed the manager her resume. They disappeared inside a room for a full thirty minutes that is until he heard some voices bickering behind the doors. He was about to lunge for the door when Cagalli went out, looking red and irritated. "I will never ever eat in this damn place," and yes, they were off in an instant.

Whatever had occurred behind those doors, he let it pass.

"Hey handsome! What's your number?"A girl wearing a flirty skirt with her throng of friends was eying him deliciously. Her friends giggled beside her. The two stopped in their tracks, Cagalli glaring at her, Athrun looking the ever bewildered handsome boy. "Your t-shirt. It says holler you and I just granted its wish handsome. I'll be around ok?" She gave one final wink and they were off.

Cagalli growled. "What the heck. Flirty bitches. It's just a t-shirt!"

He had to laugh at seeing her fuming face. "That's ok. I felt great anyway."

She glared at him. "Moron."

It was a homey restaurant but with an air of class. Outside, flowers and plants lined its crafty built walls. Cagalli gave a sigh before walking in. They were greeted by a warm atmosphere, with all their waitresses dressed in bright pink blouse, a white apron with fluffy frillings draped over pink skirt. Their hair was neatly fastened by a blob of white and pink plastic flowers. It was a big place and from the looks of it, their customers surely loved the cute feminine attire of its waitresses. It was their 34th restaurant of the day.

Cagalli wrinkled her nose. "Eeew. Who would want to wear a thing like that?"

But of course, despite the "ugliness," as to what her face clearly depicts of the dress, he saw her head straight to a red-haired waitress. She said something and Cagalli walked back. "She's going to call the manager."

So there they were, sitting like two wind-beaten youngsters about to drop their head on the table from exhaustion. It was now 5:35 p.m. and still no progress, no luck. His ears suddenly flipped open and eyes grazed to the far side where he heard the silent commotion—and sighed. From the counter, the pink clothed girls were having girlie chitchat and once in a while would steal a glance their way…or should I say, my way.

"What now," he muttered in disgust.

Cagalli saw this as well. "You know what, next time you come with me, I'll have you wear a mask or something. You're causing a disturbance."

It was now his turn to roll his eyes. "Well sorry for having a very handsome face."

Those amber eyes flashed. She was about to retort when a pretty pink-haired girl dressed in a brilliant flowing green dress stepped to their table. On her right breast was a nameplate that said, "Lacus Clyne, Manager." She gave Cagalli a warm smile, her resume on hand. "I'm sorry Miss Attha, we cannot hire you. This decision was decided not only by me but along with my employees. However, we have a good offer for your friend. We would like to hire him."

And two pairs of eyes, along with the gossiping waitresses, turned to his direction. He sweat dropped. "Me?"

The manager nodded. Cagalli let out a laugh. "No _big_ way. You cannot hire him. I mean all of your waitresses are girls and…"

The manager, named Lacus Clyne, smiled. "Oh really. But we wanted him for this job Miss Attha. We cannot let someone like him pass."

Cagalli's mouth dropped.

But guess what happened right after? Well, she'd commanded me to accept the job.

His forehead fell to his opened palms and sighed.

It's a good thing the manager looked pretty cute.

------------

"Damn pink weirdoes," she hissed, arms locked in a tight embrace on her chest. Her eyes were dark, glaring the streets for any "wanted these, wanted that" signs. A passing couple looked at her, saw the ominous sparkle in her eyes and instantly backed away. She was concentrating. If that mister had found a job as easily as that, well, she will. Besides, who wants to work in thatplace anyway?

At the thought of that pink fluffy stuff, her nose wrinkled. "Well, I'm really sorry for him. Ha!" and she smiled; thinking by now Athrun was engaged in a dress up catfight with the girls. She could clearly see them…

"Try this uniform on," the waitress behind the counter nudged the red and pink clothing along with a stylish cap that has feathers in them.

Athrun nearly gagged at the sight.

"No. Let him wear this," and a baby blue coat with orange undergarments and sequins around the hem was next shoved at him.

He was suffocating.

It was Lacus Clyne who top them all of as she flung a pink and white garment at his lap with a sash on top. She smiled charmingly. "This is the perfect one for you Mr. Athrun."

He was dying.

God take me.

Cagalli laughed at this. "Serves him right for taking that job from me," and suddenly, her feet was transfixed on the ground as she came face to face with a children's center. From the outside, she heard the loud laughter of the kids as they went out, lined in two. She felt her heart swell as memories came flashing back. But somewhere not far from where she was, stood a young man who was completely amused ever since she had come walking near the center.

He walked to her. "Hey. You seemed happy for no reason." This caught her attention.

Cagalli felt her face flushed at being caught talking to herself. She let out a chuckle. "Oh. I was just…you know…thinking about something…" and stopped. Wait a minute, why the hell was she explaining herself to a, take note, _complete_ stranger?

The brown haired man had sensed her sudden suspicion. He smiled. "No, I didn't mean to spy on you. I'd just gone out of the center after dropping my little cousin. He's there you know," he said.

I guess he won't bite, she thought and eased back. "Really…"

"So are you by any chance job scouting?" he implied, walking beside her as she continued her search. He took out something from his pocket and handed it over. "I only arrived in this city and starting a new business. Our job interviews are still on going so if you like—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Cagalli quickly snatch the card from his grip. She stared at it like a crazed fanatic and beamed. "Really really?"

The young man chuckled. "Really really. I know how it feels since I've been in that same situation when I was looking for a job back in my college days." And his eyes grew a little gentle. "Actually I only came here to see the business and see how my best friend's doing. He's working for the most successful company there is in the country you know."

She blinked. "Wow."

He nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I really have to go. Got a lot of things to do." He was about to leave her, standing wistfully with that strange glow in her eyes when he turned. "I'm Kira Yamato by the way."

"Cagalli Yula Attha," she replied back. He gave her one final smile and was off.

The card on her hand was glimmering and she was holding it the way a child will hold a Christmas present. Her smile grew wider. "Omigawd. I got a job. I REALLY GOT A FUCKIN DAMN JOB." The passer bys glared as she continued shouting, jumping at the sidewalk in pure joy.

------------

"ACCOUNT DENIED."

Athrun kicked the ATM machine and stomped out, receiving brusque glares from the others in line. He glared back. His breath came in ragged whispers as he walked to the street. So he's really serious about the whole thing. Closing my account just like that. Damn.

The night was dark and cold despite the thousand lights the city emanated. He stood beside a post, holding a small package which was his new uniform and an envelop, hiding his advance paycheck. He waved and a taxi stopped. He knew he should ride a bus to save money since he's broke. But the problem is, he doesn't know where the nearest bus-stop is.

And he knew he's dead meat. How was he going to explain this to Cagalli?

As he stepped out of the cab, the light to her apartment was out which only means two things. 1) She's not back yet. And 2) she's already asleep. He heaved as sigh and walked to the silent worn-out building.

He took out his duplicate key and went in. The room was swept into shadows, except for the part near the window where the street light from outside flicker, providing the only light inside. He turned the light switch on and walked to her room which was slightly opened. He peered in and saw the blonde girl sprawled on the mattress with the most unnervingand cunning smile. He frowned.

He walked inside and edged nearer until a small glimpse of a blue card caught his eye. He was about to take it from her hands when she flung her arms away, grinning, "I got a job blockhead! You think you're the only one? Ha! Get a grip!"

His eyes narrowed for a split second and shook his head. "So having fun torturing me even in your sleep?" and smiled down at her childlike face. "But, thank God for that."

He silently crept out of the room, closing the door partially behind him as she began muttering, "Spoiled idiot," with a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **i would like to say my BIG thank you to you my readers and to those below (points down)

to all of you ever since this story had started:** cute.princess, ovp, Cari, Mabura, The Angels' Princess,Tarantada, Star-Moon-Angel, The Jackle, azna-azure, Kageharu Kaco, psychoanalyst, Vigorian-Asakura, Cari-Akira, Sunflower Seeds, KiraTatashi, Justsome1, ****Zala's Assassin, Maeye. **All of you meant everything to me, your reviews and your support, ever since i've started this story. thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts with me.

And to **Maeye, ovp, wobblytooth, Yukimi noh Daiomoru**: thank you for adding this story to your favorites. i never expected that. (sniffs)

to those who added this in their alert list, you know who you are and all i could do but say a very big THANK YOU for adding this story and continuing to read it.

and of course, surprises later on. thanks everyone and have a nice day ahead.

yours babbling,  
**fictionalfact**


End file.
